Say No To Drugs
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Drugs are bad. Sasuke is a drug. Sasuke is bad?


Say No To Drugs

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: K+... I just realized I have something against the letter "k"...

Warnings: SasuNaru which means boyxboy, OOCness, erm... mentions of drug abuse?, and poor writing

Author's Notes: Okay, this is crappy. Crappiness equal to "A Beautiful Promise". See, Mrs. Colglazier, I CAN use proper punctuation! And watch that be wrong... No, but I've started to like some of my fics. But not this one...

Cheers to the songs "Sick or Sane" and "The Priest and the Matador" by Senses Fail.

Read. And... read.

* * *

"Shinobi are strong, not immortal. Weapons and jutsus aren't the only things that can kill-dude! What are you doing here?" The door to the academy classroom opened and revealed a blonde Jounin grinning wildly.

"Hey Kiba! I was going to talk to Iruka-sensei. Where is he anyway? And why are you here?"

"He's on a mission with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. And I'm taking over his classes while he's gone."

"That's not possible! There are not on a mission! Kakashi-sensei's ruined Iruka-sensei! He won't be able to walk for days!"

"You would know."

"I would, wouldn't I? And maybe, one day, you'll know too. Hinata wouldn't be too pleased though..."

"Virgin ears, idiot, virgin ears."

"I really hope you aren't talking about yourself."

"No, idiot! The students!"

"Ah." He turned to the class. "Hello. Do you mind if I crash your class?"

A few students shook their heads, one nodded, the rest were either staring at him the way only they could pull off or totally oblivious to his presence in their class. Naruto grinned and took a seat in the back of the room.

"Okay, once Naruto apologizes for his interruption, we'll continue."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized contritely.

"Where was I?"

"'Weapons and jutsus aren't the only things that can kill-dude!'" a student piped in hopefully.

"Thanks. Yes. Drugs have become, for the first time, a major problem in Konoha. They are deadly. They may make you feel good the first time, but you'll never get that same high again. You'll try the drug again and again. _But you'll never get that same high. _You'll try more and more. And then it will start eating you away." Kiba spoke with a furious intensity. His sister's best friend had died from drug abuse.

Naruto was in deep thought in the back of the room. He raised his hand, still frowning slightly.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kiba sighed.

"So, all drugs are bad?"

"Yes."

"I've got to go." And Naruto sprinted out of the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, Naruto," Kiba called out to the disappearing figure.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto skid to a stop in front of the dark haired man. He rested his hands on his knees, panting slightly.

"Dobe." Sasuke sat under a tree, watching his Genin team spar. Sometimes, he had the strongest urge to borrow a volume of those orange books that were constant companions to his old sensei and read them while his students trained. Just to pass the time, y'know.

"I can't see you anymore." Naruto slurred his words together. In reluctance or in fear?

Sasuke was silent. It wasn't that he couldn't understand Naruto's words. It was that he couldn't _understand_ his words. They were happy together, weren't they? "Why?" He wanted to sound cold, like he didn't give a damn. He didn't want the hurt, the betrayal to seep in.

Naruto thought he sounded cold. His eyes pleaded with Sasuke to listen.

"You're a drug, Sasuke. You're addictive and deadly." He laughed slightly. 'I can't get enough of you," he admitted shyly. "And drugs are bad. Kiba said... he said drugs... that no one should do drugs. And... stop snickering!"

Sasuke felt unbelievably giddy. "I'm not snickering, dobe."

* * *

Naruto dragged a not-entirely-unwilling Sasuke into Iruka's classroom and up to the back of the room where he had sat not that long ago. "Where's Kiba?" he asked a dark haired student who shrugged in reply.

Kiba limped in and sat on his desk with a heavy sigh. He ran his eyes over the class quickly and-

"Kiba! You look like shit! What did you piss off?" And, indeed, he did. His arms were covered in stained gauze and the left side of his face was one massive bruise. The mauled substitute muttered something viciously. He sighed again, accompanied with a pained groan, and looked for the owner of the loud voice. There he was with Sa- Kiba blanched. His students and Naruto looked down with evident concern, while the current bane of the Kiba's existence smirked and placed an arm around Naruto's waist.

"I have a correction to make to yesterday's lesson. Not all drugs are harmful. In fact, there are certain drugs which it is better to take than to stay away from, such as medicines which are used correctly or... or... Damn you, Uchiha!"

"Teme, what the hell did you to poor Kiba?"

"I'm a good drug, dobe." And proceeded to ravish Naruto to a state of something similar to drug induced euphoria.

* * *

Excuse me while I wince. Wow. I liked the idea, but I think it came out wrong. Just like "Twenty Twenty"... Anyway, sorry for any OOCness and... Eh. If this, for some miraculous reason, deserves a review, then please review...

Totally Random Segment:

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ is coming out July 21 and I'm so... excited ::searches for synonyms:: keyed up? Okay. But I feel guilty now... I've been a Harry Potter fan for so much longer than I have been a fan of Naruto but I haven't written a single fic for that fandom though I've written fourteen (fifteen with this) fics for Naruto... So, a Harry Potter fic (with Drarry) is in the works along with one... two... three... four! new Naruto fics and the sequel to "Marimba Sticks". I was going to post another fic which I have already finished but it's more of a prolonged description than anything else so now it's my profile... I still need ideas if I want to get twenty-five fics before I start high school... Probably not going to happen though... I have geometry in thirteen and a half hours... Orthographic drawings, anyone? It's summer break, dammit... Well, I think this has gotten way too long but I have not the heart to shorten this so...

That's it. Oh and please understand that I am in no way condoning drug abuse. I live in a place where meth is a major problem and... Just, no.

_That's_ it.

flib forever


End file.
